ZERO 52:LA BATALLA CONTRA LOS NOE INICIA "DANY VS BERENICE"
ES EL CAPITULO 52 DE YUGIOH ZERO SINOPSIS FINALMENTE LA BATALLA CONTRA LOS NOE INICIA , EL PRIMERO EN LUCHAR SERA DANY VS BERENICE. P QUE ANTES HUBO UNA RIVALIDAD AHORA HAY UN DESTINO SELLADO QUE NO OBLIGA PERDER A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS. ARGUMENTO DSany: Berenice eres tu Bere: Me alegro que tu ahigas sido mi oponente Dany: que te referes Bre: para detener el santario debes enfrentar a los 4 pilares y al plar rey , eso quiere deicr que tienes que vencernos a nosotros 5 Dany: nunca pense que estubieras en esto Bere: es mi familia, asi que no puedo simplemente desobeder, bueno tengamos un duelo ahora Dany: Berenice, antes de tener nuestro encuentro contestame , por que estas con ellos, dee aver otra razon que la de tu familia. Bere: si me vences te lo duire DANY: BIEN DUELO Dany Fidio vs Berenice Cambell Dany: Yo inicio, robo juego a mi trumper liberator e modo de defensa (2100) y termino con 3 castas bocabaj Turno 2 Berenice Mi turno juegoi a Fruta naturl Sandy en modo de defensa y termino con uanc arta boca abajo. Turno 3 day Robo, jactivo de mi campo a liberator jump , esto sacrifica a mi tumpet y puefo invcar un liberar de mi mano invoco a Liberator Falloh (2600) Berencie: un montruo de alto nivel Dany: ahora ueg a mi Luiberator Garret Berenice. caiste jeug cosecha robada , cunfdo un monturo xon el mismo nivel que una de mis frutasd puede ser usado cono una undad e unvcar en este turno , hago la invocacion exed de nviel 4 Maiden Of Naturie, Rainbow Wood, (1900) Dany: una invocacion exed en mi turno , no esperaba menos de ti , beuno entontnces Falloh ataca a Rainbow Wood (Berenice:4000>3300) Berenice: acivo el efecot de rainbow wood al ser destruida puedo liberar sus unidades para invocar dos montruos naturiia de mi manio A F.N. Jack in punpik de nivel 8 a oRANGE DE NIVEL 4 EN MODO DE DEFENSA Dany: termino mi turno Turno 4 Berenice Robo , usa ELE FECTO DE JACK IN PUMPIC PARA QUE PUEDA SER USADO COMO DOS UNIDADES AHORA SURGE A MI CASMPO Maiden Of traling Rose (2600) y ahora juego mi carta hechizo Fusio Oscura fusiono a Maiden Rose con Dark Star Robn Kinig , srge de la oscurdad y florece Maden Dark Flowe (3000), y ahora activo su efecto sacrifico un montruo tp planta para destruir a un monturo tuyo Dany: que Berencie: destuyo a mi ange para destrutr a tu Falo y ahora Rose aaca directo Dany: activo mi trampa ,Liberaor soul , esto me permite invocar u liberator en modo de ataque de mic ewntei nvel 4 o menor surg al campo gattet (1700) Berenice: bn esntnces esuye a ese mntro (Dany:4000>2700) termino mi turno con una cata boca abajo Turno 5 Dany Nunca poense que sacrufcarias a tus planas , para destruir am monturo , tu sempre has amado tus plantas es com u hermoso jarden que cuidaste, te abrile los ojos en este duelo, jeugo mi carta heciz Liberato Bond, esto me permite pagar 1000 pts de vida ara hacer una invocacione xed con un montuo de mi cementerio uso a Faloh de nivel 8 y ahora surge al ampo mi compalñero Libertor Of Table, Allfred (2500) (Dany:2700>1700) Berenice: pero aun no es lo suicente emnte pderoso Dany: Aun , juego s efecto retiro una unidad pra que un monturo de mi cemente sea removido y otorales sus puto de atk a Alfred , remuevo a mi Garret para que gane 1700 pts de atk (Alfred : 2500>4200) ahora Alfred ataca a a Dark Maiden Rose (Berence:3300>2100), termino mi turno y lfred vuelve a tener sus puntos originales (2500) Turno 6 Berenice Berenice : No puede ser yo yo peri a mi mejor monturo Voz: *tu aun no pierdes a tu mejor monturo yo aun sigo aqui en tu cementerio con tigo* Bere: Maiden Rose Maiden Rose: Vamos Bere demostremosle quienes somos Bere: bien, roobo , perfecto juego mi carta heizo Renace el mntruo y renasco a Maiden Rose (2600) Dany: ya veo intentas destruir a mi alfred con Rose Bere: Te enseñare el lazo de Rose y yo , Rompe los limiwa, y vuwelve a flrecer en la vida, Invocacion Break Exed "Maiden of Rambling, Rose" (3000) Day: Invocacion Breack, ya veo tu tambien lo lograste , eso significa que tienes un gran lazo con Rose. Bere: Dany te derrotare , no por mi familia sinoi por mi, Ahora activo ele fecto de Rose, pòr cada montruo tipo pakta en mi cementeri Rose gana 500 puntos de atk y tengo 5 etcnes su poder aumentara 2500 pts (Rose:3000>5500) ahora Rose destruye a Alfred Dany: No te dejera Liberator Shiel esto niega la destruccion de mi monturo yt el daño se divide a la mitada (Dany:1700>200) Berence: te salvastre , termino mi turno. Turno 7 - Dany: mi turno , Aldred: : tu ambien puedes lograss la break exed. Dany: Aldred Alfred: slo confia en mi Dany: de acuerdo , rompe los limites y ayuda a tus copmpañleros , Brek Exed Loberatr Monarca Alfred (3000) Continuara Categoría:Episodios